In The Shade of The Moon
by Day of Reckoning
Summary: « Ce n’est pas grave, mon chéri... Ce soir, c’est la pleine lune. On ira faire une ballade près du lac. D’accord ? » OneShot.


**In The Shade of The Moon**

**

* * *

**

**Personnage principal** : Remus Lupin.

**Spoilers** : Le Tome III, nécessairement.

**Avertissement** : PG.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**A propos de la famille de Lupin**… 

Père : John Lupin.

Mère : Merenia Lupin.

**Note** : Remus Lupin a dix ans, au moment des faits.

**Note 2** : Les pensées de Remus Lupin sont entre apostrophes.

* * *

In The Shade of The Moon

« _Sous l'ombre de la lune, s'étend mon infortune…_ »

Remus Lupin était attablé avec ses parents, avalant distraitement sa soupe, dans la spacieuse cuisine aux couleurs chaudes, baignée de la douce lumière des bougies et de celle, plus faible, de la lune. Ses parents, Merenia et John, regardaient la télévision. John, son père, avait en effet insisté pour garder ce que sa mère, Merenia, appelait un « artefact bruyant des temps anciens ». Sa mère était une sorcière, et il en était très fier, même s'il ne pouvait pas le révéler à ses camarades de jeu. Son secret l'avait rendu un peu solitaire. Il se sentait décalé, parmi tous ces enfants qui avaient pour parents deux « Moldus ». Mais il était très impatient à l'idée d'aller à cette fameuse école, Poudlard : il pourrait enfin rencontrer des enfants comme lui et apprendre à se servir de la magie. Car la magie avait une fâcheuse tendance à lui jouer des tours facétieux, quand il ne le voulait pas : il ne parvenait pas encore à se maîtriser, et, lors de vives émotions, des phénomènes étranges apparaissaient. L'autre fois, alors qu'ils jouaient au football, un de ses camarades avait shooté dans la balle, qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet au visage. Aucun de ses camarades n'avait compris pourquoi le ballon de football avait éclaté avec une détonation assourdissante, pendant que Remus se massait la joue gauche en geignant sous l'effet de la douleur. Ses copains avaient été un court moment stupéfaits, puis ils s'étaient mis à parler avec excitation de l'événement, décrétant qu'un fantôme avait fait éclater le ballon avec une lance invisible. Remus, lui, à l'écart, savait ce qui s'était réellement passé : aussi se taisait-il et acquiesçait-t-il en silence lorsqu'on lui demandait son avis. Curieusement, personne n'avait même soupçonné qu'il eût pu être à l'origine du phénomène. Et, il le sentait chaque jour, il s'écartait de plus en plus du terrain de jeu de son enfance, pour se diriger vers Poudlard, cette école qui le séparerait définitivement des autres. C'est pourquoi il ressentait un curieux mélange émotionnel lorsqu'il y pensait : beaucoup de joie, d'envie, d'impatience, mais aussi de l'appréhension et un peu de nostalgie. Il s'était maintes fois imaginé ce qu'on lui apprendrait, là-bas ; peut-être lui apprendrait-on à lancer des sorts à ceux qui l'embêtaient, à se défendre, et peut-être même à combattre des dragons !

- Remus ?

La voix de son père le tira doucement de ses pensées.

- Oui, papa ?

- Mange donc ta soupe, pendant qu'elle est encore chaude.

Remus n'aimait pas beaucoup la soupe. Mais chaque vendredi soir, pour le dîner, sa mère leur préparait de la soupe. Acquiesçant docilement, il se mit à manger/boire sa soupe distraitement, écoutant ce que disaient ses parents.

- Je maintiens qu'on aurait dû le placer dans une école spécialisée pour les enfants dans son cas, s'entêta Merenia. Il n'aurait pas eu à vivre cette mise à l'écart et il aurait déjà eu des contacts avec le Monde dans lequel il vivra toute sa vie.

- L'école primaire est très bien pour lui, Merenia. Comme tu le dis si justement, il va vivre dans le Monde de la Magie toute sa vie. Alors, autant qu'il connaisse ce Monde-ci également !

- Mais il va devoir se séparer de ses petits copains, objecta Merenia. Il va se retrouver perdu, lorsqu'il sera à Poudlard.

- Mais non, Maman, intervint Remus. Je me ferai de nouveaux copains.

John lança à Merenia un regard signifiant « Tu vois ? »

- Et puis, reprit Remus, Andy ne m'a même pas invité pour son anniversaire, alors…

Remus était très déçu. Il aurait ardemment aimé y être. Elle avait lieu ce soir même. Exceptionnellement, les enfants pouvaient rester jusqu'à 19h30, puisque c'était les vacances de février.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri, le réconforta Merenia. Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. On ira faire une ballade près du lac, d'accord ?

- D'accord ! s'exclama Remus, réjoui par cette perspective. On y va quand ?

- Quand tu auras mangé ta soupe, conclut sa mère avec un sourire.

Remus soupira, mais s'attaqua à finir rapidement le plat.

- Moins vite, tu vas t'étouffer, Remus, dit John avec un sourire.

- Mais non, Papa ! (Il releva la tête de son plat, fronça les sourcils, cherchant l'expression la plus appropriée, puis fit :) Je maîtrise.

Son père éclata de rire et échangea un regard ravi avec sa mère. Puis, ayant fini sa soupe, il partit ranger son assiette et amena ensuite les desserts, de délicieuses crèmes glacées que cuisinait elle-même Merenia.

Après qu'il eût fini de manger, Remus monta dans sa chambre, pour s'amuser un peu avec ses jouets afin de passer le temps le séparant de la ballade. Mais, très vite, ses jouets ne lui firent plus envie, et il les laissa de côté. Il alla à la fenêtre, ouvrit les rideaux et colla son nez à la vitre. De la buée se forma rapidement sur celle-ci, et Remus s'en amusa. Sa vue donnait sur la rue, éclairée par des réverbères et les lumières à l'intérieur des maisons chauffées et confortables. Il faisait déjà noir : la nuit tombait tôt, en février. La lune nimbait les nuages d'un éclat blanc, et semblait entourée d'un halo constitué par les nuages gris. Remus aimait beaucoup observer la pleine lune : c'était bien plus beau qu'un maigre croissant de lune tout fin, qu'on peinait à voir entre les nuages. Il ferma à regret les volets en bois, en les rabattant sur sa fenêtre. Il pensa avec envie au fait qu'il pourrait bientôt les fermer d'un coup de baguette magique – il avait déjà vu sa mère s'en servir.

Il entendit la voix de sa mère l'appeler :

- Remus ? Remus, tu descends ? On y va !

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit pour mettre ses chaussures, puis descendit. Sa mère et son père étaient déjà vêtus d'un manteau.

- Tiens, prends ton anorak, mon chéri. Il fait froid.

Remus protesta, puis finit par mettre son manteau ; chose dont il se félicita lorsqu'il sortit dehors, parce qu'il faisait réellement froid.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues éclairées, du pas lent de ceux qui font une promenade, désignant les choses insolites qu'ils voyaient. Ils passèrent devant une grande maison où la lumière passait par toutes les fenêtres, comme de minuscules lucioles grouillantes dans le noir. Remus regarda la maison avec de l'envie dans les yeux : Andy et ses copains devaient bien s'amuser, dedans. Comprenant à quoi pensait son fils, son père lui mit un bras sur l'épaule.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence, et gravirent une petite colline avant de descendre par le sentier de terre qui les menait vers un petit lac, bordé d'une forêt sombre de hauts arbres dont les cimes brillaient sous la pleine lune. Le lac scintillait, lui aussi, reflétant la lueur lunaire. L'eau, totalement calme, était de couleur bleu très sombre.

Avec un cri de joie, Remus courut jusqu'au bord, ne prenant pas garde à l'avertissement inquiet de Merenia et à l'éclat de rire de son père. Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres du bord, contemplant le lac. Il avait toujours aimé venir ici. Parfois, lorsqu'il avait le temps, son père l'emmenait ici, et ils passaient des heures ensemble, à discuter et à rire. C'étaient de très beaux moments, pour Remus.

Ses parents le rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard, et Merenia le gourmanda mollement pour l'avoir effrayée. John prit la défense de Remus, tandis que celui-ci s'éloignait un peu, faisant le tour du lac en donnant des coups de pied dans les cailloux qu'il rencontrait et s'amusant de ses chaussures, mouillées par l'herbe drue et humide de la rosée vespérale. Ses parents le suivirent un peu, et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc sec, à côté d'une pancarte annonçant : « Défense de pêcher. »

Ses parents se remirent à se disputer sur le sujet de Poudlard. John était réticent à l'idée de laisser son fils neuf mois hors de sa vue.

- Mais il pourra revenir pendant les vacances ! répondait patiemment Merenia.

- Peut-être, mais je ne verrai pas grandir mon fils, contrait John. Et il apprendra des choses que je ne pourrai pas partager avec lui.

- Mais si : même si… même si tu ne peux pas faire de magie, tu…

- Ah, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la magie me sépare de mon fils ! Je te l'avoue, Merenia : j'aurais préféré que nous soyons ou tous sorciers, ou tous sans pouvoir magique.

Merenia prit sa main dans la sienne, et ils contemplèrent le lac silencieusement. Sans un bruit, Remus se leva de son banc et alla fureter un peu plus loin, voyant de dos ses parents. Il savait qu'ils étaient encore partis pour une de ces longues discussions qui les accaparait totalement. Il pouvait crier, hurler, pleurer à côté d'eux : ils continuaient à parler de ce sujet, la magie. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, que la magie les sépare ! Mais Remus n'était pas content à l'idée d'être éloigné de ses parents. Il aurait préféré pouvoir ne pas être interne – mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Il décocha rageusement un coup de pied dans un caillou, qui alla droit se perdre à l'orée de la forêt.

Quelque chose avait bougé ! Il avait vu un des fourrés bouger. Il avait peut-être touché quelque chose ! Un animal quelconque, sans doute. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses parents, et, percevant quelques éclats de voix, se risqua à approcher de la lisière du bois. Il allongea le cou pour voir quelque chose, dans les bois. La nuit était froide et sombre : il ne vit rien. Et soudain, un autre fourré bougea. Il y avait quelque chose ! Remus, avec une curiosité toute enfantine, fit quelques pas en avant, vers les bois. Il avait un peu peur. Mais il était un grand garçon ! Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Si ça se trouvait, ce n'était qu'un petit lapin inoffensif qu'il avait dérangé dans son trou. Il regarda encore en arrière. Ses parents semblaient toujours en vive discussion.

Il vit soudain jaillir une forme animale, à quelques mètres devant lui, qui détala dans la forêt. Remus, mû par l'exaltation d'une chasse improbable, se mit à courir derrière sa proie, se baissant pour éviter les branches basses, enjambant les racines perfides et suivant le sentier où il voyait les traces de l'animal. C'étaient des empreintes de pas légères, dans la poussière du chemin terreux.

Remus n'avait plus peur. Il ne brûlait plus que de curiosité. Derrière lui ! Quelque chose avait bougé. Un petit frisson parcourut sa nuque. Où était-il ? Il était perdu ! Mais non, mais non : le sentier était là… Pas de raisons de s'affoler. Il devait découvrir ce qui avait bougé. Il y eut un autre bruit, dans les buissons, et il décida de les écarter… Il vit un lapin en surgit, à toute vitesse, les oreilles rabattus, l'air complètement affolé. Remus se mit à lui courir après, écartant les branches et faisant se coucher l'humus sous ses pieds. Il entendit un cri, au loin. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Là ! En face, il y avait une lueur. Il décida de s'y diriger, porté par l'exaltation de la découverte et de la curiosité… Peut-être était-ce un repère de brigands ? S'il parvenait à les voir, il retournerait voir ses parents et ils pourraient arrêter les bandits ! Peut-être était-ce même un trésor, qu'ils possédaient ! Il avança. Parvenu à un certain point, il écarta une branche de sapin, et vit une petite clairière avec une cabane où bougeait une lumière, à l'intérieur. Hâtivement, il se mit à couvert, le dos contre l'arbre, retenant son souffle. Il avait vu bouger une ombre, dans la cabane ! Une ombre gigantesque ! Il y avait quelques rondins de bois, près de la cabane. Il y eut un mouvement, dans les fourrés. Le vent souffla, faisant se ployer les branches des sapins. La nuit était froide, sombre ; seule la pleine lune et la lumière dans la cabane éclairaient le spectacle de la clairière.

Il vit de nouveau quelque chose bouger, à l'intérieur… Il y eut de terribles bruits, contre le mur, comme si quelqu'un heurtait violemment les murs de la cabane. Un peu de poussière tomba du toit rudimentaire de la cabane en bois. Un essaim d'oiseaux sortit en pépiant d'une cime d'un sapin, comme s'ils étaient affolés. Remus avança encore un peu plus la tête… Que se passait-il donc, dans cette cabane ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire trembler ainsi la cabane ?

Soudainement, il entendit un hurlement étouffé. Il se passait quelque chose, dans la maison ! Pétrifié de peur, il attendit. Il y eut de nouveaux tremblements. Un morceau de bois tomba du haut de la cabane et roula un peu, dans la clairière. Et cette ombre, cette ombre gigantesque dans la cabane…

Il devait découvrir ce que c'était. Non, c'était dangereux ! Mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Mû par cette force terrible, Remus se mit à avancer prudemment dans la clairière. Le vent froid fouetta son visage, comme un avertissement funeste à son avancée. Mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il y eut de nouveau des mouvements, dans les fourrés. Il leva un regard craintif au ciel : la lune était masquée par un nuage gris, lourd et particulièrement imposant. La clairière n'était plus éclairée que par la lumière dans la cabane… Et cette ombre, cette ombre… Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Il s'approcha à pas lents de la cabane, à demi recroquevillé, adoptant un pas silencieux et jetant des regards suspicieux autour de lui, mi apeurés, mi curieux. Il arriva enfin à quelques mètres de la cabane et parcourut en courant les derniers mètres. Il s'accola à la cabane en bois. Il était à deux mètres à gauche de la fenêtre, que des ombres assombrissaient parfois. Remus sentit le bois trembler, sous une série de pulsions soudaines. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer, à l'intérieur… ? Il sentait son cœur tambouriner follement dans sa poitrine, comme en écho avec les chocs furieusement assenés contre le bois. Il se déplaça lentement vers la droite, pas par pas, retenant son souffle… L'ombre était revenu. Il se glissa encore… Cinq centimètres… Dix centimètres… Vingt centimètres… Quarante centimètres…

Il se figea. Il avait vu quelque chose, à l'intérieur. Quelque chose de gris, d'étrange, une apparition trop éphémère pour qu'il pût deviner ce qu'elle était. Il frissonna, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas dû qu'au vent froid. Il se baissa et passa en dessous de la fenêtre. Les coups redoublèrent de violence… Quelque chose se brisa, à l'intérieur de la cabane. Un choc, encore un choc. Quelque chose qui se renverse… Un grognement de douleur.

Des gens se battaient, à l'intérieur ! Il tourna à l'angle, puis tourna de nouveau ; sur la façade devant laquelle il se trouvait, il n'y avait pas d'autre fenêtre. Il s'approcha de la porte de la cabane, une porte en bois, barrée de trois grandes poutres. Il y eut un choc violent, contre elle. Les poutres tremblèrent, à l'instar de ses mains lorsqu'il les approcha de la porte… Autre choc. Autre tremblement. Le vent était si froid… La lune était revenue, dans le ciel.

Il y eut un grognement assourdi, puis un cri qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Il ôta une des poutres… Il devait délivrer celui qui était enfermé !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cria Remus. Je viens vous délivrer !

Il y eut un autre choc violent, contre la porte.

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Les deux poutres restantes tremblèrent à nouveau. Il en enleva encore une autre… Il y eut un autre choc, suivi d'un grognement de douleur. Mais pourquoi donc celui qui était à l'intérieur s'escrimait à se faire mal, alors qu'il allait être délivré très bientôt ? Il l'avait forcément entendu : lui était parfaitement à même d'entendre les cris, les grognements, et les chocs sourds contre le bois.

Il enleva l'autre poutre, et s'écarta. Il allait ouvrir la porte… Lorsqu'il y eut soudain un autre choc terrible, et surgit alors une chose monstrueuse, terrifiante.

Elle était bipède, et recouverte de poils de la tête aux pieds. Les deux yeux jaunes, au-dessus du museau, le fixaient avec un air féroce et avide, tandis que ses deux oreilles étaient incroyablement longues et poilues. Il montra ses longs crocs luisants à la faveur d'un grognement.

C'était un loup-garou !

Remus hurla, et se mit à reculer. Le loup-garou poussa un grognement menaçant, sourd et latent. Puis il rejeta sa tête en arrière, comme s'il regardait la pleine lune, et se mit à hurler à la mort – ou à la lune. Remus voulut crier, mais il n'y avait plus d'air dans ses poumons. Ses parents, ses parents ! Il devait les appeler ! Il voulut fuir, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Paralysé de stupeur et de frayeur, il vit le loup-garou se mettre à quatre pattes et pousser un geignement, comme un chien que l'on vient de vexer.

La conscience de Remus se réveilla. Vite ! Danger ! Alerte ! Fuir ! Courir ! Ne pas rester ici ! Il fit volte-face et se mit à contourner la cabane. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix ! Il ne pouvait courir dans la forêt. Il serait rapidement perdu, et personne ne pourrait l'aider.

- Maman ! Papa ! hurla-t-il.

Un grognement lui répondit. Le loup-garou avait mis en marche sa machine de mort, son incroyable puissance musculaire, et lui courait après. Remus hurla, et se mit à courir plus vite que jamais.

Puis il s'arrêta brusquement : tout était silencieux. Il était du côté de la fenêtre. Il regarda à l'intérieur : tout était dévasté, les meubles renversés, les chaises brisées, les tables rompues. Il y avait du sang sur les murs, par endroit.

Où était le loup-garou ?

Il devait lui échapper. Il se glissa silencieusement sur le côté gauche… Il tendit son cou pour voir à l'angle… Rien ! Parfait : la voie était libre.

« Floc ! »

Il se retourna, et hurla de terreur. Le loup-garou était là ! Il grogna d'appétit. Remus se mit à reculer en appelant à l'aide ses parents. Puis le loup-garou avança, et Remus fit volte-face pour se mettre à courir.

Il trébucha et tomba violemment. Le morceau de bois qui était tombé du toit ! Malédiction ! Face contre terre, livide de terreur, le cœur semblant prêt à exploser, il se retourna lentement, totalement effrayé. Le loup-garou lui montra ses dents, puis, avec une vivacité et un grognement animaux, il lui sauta dessus.

Avec un cri, Lupin se dégagea et roula sur lui-même. Il tenta de se remettre debout, mais il glissa sur l'herbe mouillée, et ne parvint qu'à retomber. Derrière lui, le loup-garou hurla, et se mit à courir dans sa direction. Remus, sur le dos, s'employa à reculer avec ses pieds, hurlant de terreur. Il y eut un souffle plus brutal de vent, et il entendit, comme un écho très lointain, un cri.

« _…us !_ »

Ses parents ! Il devait résister. Il devait absolument ne pas succomber. Ils allaient le protéger, tuer le loup-garou ! Il se mit à reculer de plus belle, actionnant furieusement ses jambes. Le loup-garou s'élança, furieux. Remus exécuta par réflexe une roulade, poussant un cri de terreur aigu. Il tâtonna autour de lui.

'Quelque chose… Vite ! Quoi que ce soit… Quelque chose… N'importe quoi, vite, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît !'

Il posa la main gauche sur quelque chose de dur. Les poutres ! Une des poutres qu'il avait enlevées ! Mais déjà, le loup-garou se relevait. Remus prit appui sur le bâton de bois et se releva.

Brandissant son bâton à deux mains, tel un soldat devant un démon redoutable, galvanisé par sa position et son arme, il s'écria d'une voix aiguë, à la fois vaillant et tremblant :

- Arrière, loup-garou ! Approche, et je te frappe !

Le loup-garou rejeta sa tête en arrière, hurla à la lune, puis le regarda de ses yeux jaunes et bestiaux. Il inclina la tête et grogna… Puis il se mit à décrire un cercle autour de Remus, marchant lentement, sans cesser de le fixer, comme s'il jugeait de la force du petit garçon.

'Oui… C'est ça… Je gagne du temps… Continue… Oui, tout doux… N'approche pas… N'approche pas…'

« _…mus !_ »

Remus tourna inconsciemment la tête.

Il se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur.

Avec un grognement terrifiant, le loup-garou bondit sur lui et le renversa. Pris de surprise, il lâcha totalement sa poutre.

Il vit avec horreur le visage du loup-garou s'approcher de lui… Son poids l'empêchait de bouger… Remus battit vainement des jambes… Le loup-garou approcha sa tête de l'épaule gauche de Remus. Dans un sursaut de bravoure, celui-ci lui assigna un violent coup de poing. Le loup-garou fut brièvement repoussé. Remus tenta de se libérer, mais le loup-garou réaffirma son étreinte sur lui, et secoua son museau endolori.

Remus avait les bras pris…

Il ne put rien faire.

Le loup-garou le mordit à l'épaule. La douleur lui lacéra tout le côté droit, tandis que des lumières blanches dansaient devant ses yeux.

'Non… Tenir, tenir… Absolument tenir… Ne pas s'évanouir… Ne pas le laisser me dévorer…'

Remus dégagea son bras droit avec un coup sec. Le loup-garou avait toujours ses dents plantées dans sa chair, et la souffrance pénétrait tout son corps, en l'engourdissant et l'élançant furieusement à la fois. La vue de Lupin rougeoyait… Les arbres tournaient, autour de lui… Sa vision, obscurcie par la douleur et la masse grise et informe du loup-garou, portait directement sur la pleine lune…

'La pleine lune… Les loups-garous…'

Il devait se dégager… 'Se dégager… Le faire battre en retraite.' Ses parents… Des cris, lointains… 'Papa… Maman…'

Plongeant dans les dernières ressources de son corps dolent, Remus poussa un cri de rage désespéré et assena avec son bras libre un violent coup de poing sur le museau du loup-garou. Celui-ci poussa un horrible rugissement, et se mit à se cabrer.

Remus, mû par ses dernières forces, se mit debout en ramassant le bâton… Il vacilla. Les arbres tournaient… Le vent le transissait… La cabane… La lumière dans la cabane tremblait… L'herbe roulait sous lui… Le Monde se transformait en un torrent circulaire de couleurs brunes et verdâtres…

'Le loup-garou… Il va revenir… La masse grise… Il faut le repousser… Le repousser… A tout prix… Papa… Maman… vont… sauver…'

Le loup-garou hurla sa haine. Il s'élança…

Remus entendit de loin un cri terrible, contenant une rage brûlante ; et c'était son cri. Maniant le bâton comme une batte de base-ball, à deux mains, il assena de toutes ses forces un coup terrible sur le loup-garou.

Il y eut un terrible éclair rouge, qui fendit la nuit… Une bourrasque de vent violente, qui fit s'incliner herbe et branches… Il entendit un bruit de choc sourd. Déséquilibré, à moitié aveugle et sourd, il chuta lui aussi…

Il rencontra l'herbe brutalement. Il eut un faible sourire… Il avait vaincu le loup-garou. Vaincu… le…

'Andy… aurait… vraiment… dû… m'inviter…'

Sa dernière vision fut la pleine lune brillante, vierge de toute présence nuageuse. Il entendit une voix lointaine, très lointaine, appeler son nom, et hurler.

Puis le monde bascula – et tout ne fut que pures ténèbres.

* * *

**¤ FIN ¤**

**

* * *

**


End file.
